


It's like Brangelina

by DisplacedWarrior



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU-PeggyCap, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, a hint of plot invaded my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisplacedWarrior/pseuds/DisplacedWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Angie wishes for the little things like jumping on Hollywood's name mashing craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like Brangelina

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought I wonder what Angie would think of 'Cartinelli' it was supposed to be a fluffly drabble and then....
> 
> Crack? fluff with plot? I have no idea but this takes place in a world where Peggy takes up the Captain America mantle. I don't have the science-y aspect of this down. I figured it probably happened because Howard and Peggy decided to have a drinking contest without Jarvis to chaperon....
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Angie bounced into the room, as near as an octogenarian could bounce at any rate that is.  
  
“Hey, English you home?" She listened for any signs of the other woman’s whereabouts and thought she could hear faint strains of an accented voice from the back of the house.  
  
She headed to the backyard where she found Peggy using her best threatening secret agent voice to try and shame a squirrel out of the bird-feeder.  
  
Angie couldn't quite keep the laughter out of her voice when she addressed her wife “Ya know if you keep threatening the wildlife the neighbors are gunna talk”  
  
Peggy couldn't keep the smile off her face had she wanted to. Over half a century later and her feelings for the younger woman had not diminished in the slightest.  
  
“Angie dear, they live next door Agent America and the Darling of the Golden Age of Cinema. Surely you realize they’ll talk regardless of any threats I may or may not have made to our furry friend here”  
  
“You still trying to get that to catch on ‘huh’, I thought you’d finally given up, English.” Angie hadn't lost her ability to deadpan in her old age.  
  
Despite clearing both Howard’s name and her own in 1946, Peggy was no longer welcome at the SSR. So when Howard pitched her the idea to co-found and head S.H.I.E.L.D she jumped at the chance. To this day however she is not entirely sure how she allowed Howard to convince her to take up Steve’s mantle.  
  
It was an insane idea, unsanctioned and she’s still quite frankly astounded they got away with it.  
  
She didn't know which Howard found more hysterical during their debriefing the distaste from the higher ups that the new ‘Captain’ America was a woman, that she was British or there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.  
  
She found their sputtering indignation rather amusing herself not that she would ever admit that to Howard. He already knew it anyway.  
  
She fought against the title of course, Steve was Captain America. She was, well she was something else. Surely they could change it. She had proposed Agent America, even Howard had rolled his eyes at that one. Miss Union Jack was a contender she hated just as much. In the end it was a battle she had lost, something about the embodiment of an idea and all that.  
  
Didn't mean she didn't challenge the moniker every chance that arose. Which of course Angie was well aware.  
  
“Well then what is that has you in such a state? I thought you promised the doctor you would cut back on sweets?” Peggy had known Angie long enough to know when she was just about ready to burst from excitement. She also knew her well enough to know she almost definitely had more sugar than wise and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to chide her about it.  
  
Angie true to form completely glossed over the pointed comment on her glucose intake. Instead sweeping her arms out in a grand gesture that almost knocked over the watering can on the railing and exclaiming “Cartinelli!”  
  
“Bless you?” Peggy schooled her features to prevent the smile threatening to overtake her face at Angie’s obvious annoyance over her lack of understanding.  
  
“No, our names we should change ‘em!” Now Peggy was completely confused.  
  
They had bickered over the years over who would take whose name. After the small classified ceremony they had decades ago, Peggy had carried Angie over the threshold and playfully asked Mrs. Carter to bed. Angie didn't miss a beat as she jumped down and demanded _Mrs. Martinelli_ start removing her clothing.

There had been countless sleepy discussions of Carter-Martinelli vs Martinelli-Carter. It was all theoretical of course. Their relationship was a ‘security risk’ so there would be no name changing for either of them.

“Angie, what—

“It’s like brangelia or bennifer! The tabloids are really jumping all over this name smushing thing. So Carter and Martinelli, Cartinelli! It’s got a nice ring to it dontcha think?”

“You want us to change our last names. To a portmanteau?” Peggy knew the actress incredibly well but there were times even she couldn't be sure just how serious the other woman was being. Angie had always been fond of throwing the Agent for a loop.

There was a moment after most of the red tape had been sorted through and both she and Howard were permitted to leave the premises where Peggy Carter hardened Agent, badass extraordinaire and newly turned super solider almost turned tail and headed to the nearest hole to hide in. She stopped walking and grabbed Howard with a dangerously strong grip. He had yelped and started to complain when he turned and saw the complete and utter terror in her eyes.

“Angie! What the bloody hell am I supposed to tell Angie?!”

Howard hadn't managed any words his mouth just forming a silent ‘o’

She was unsure how it could have possibly slipped her mind to speak to Angie before going along with this harebrained scheme. So Peggy had dragged Howard with her to break the news. All the while insisting it was his bloody fault she had let him talk her into this in addition to some downright inventive commentary on his character and parentage. He’d be slightly more offended if he wasn’t terrified of what the small, aspiring actress might do to him for his part in all this.

They had expected disbelief or tears or rage even. What they had not expected was for Angie to dissolve into a debilitating fit of laughter. She laughed herself onto the floor and Peggy feared if she continued in such a manner she would give herself an aneurysm.

It was some time before she had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence and even then it was only words. Woman….English…Angie was still chuckling and Howard was now grinning too because  
“Angie you should have seen the faces on the brass when they put it all together.”

All Peggy could do was pinch the bridge of her nose because of course the two of them would find this equally as funny. Then Angie glanced up and Peggy caught the mischievous glint in her eye.

“Just imagine the collective stroke they woulda had if they knew the new Captain America was not only an Englishwoman but a queer one at that.” There was a collective silence Angie doing her best to look serious and Howard’s mind going into overdrive because how had his brain omitted that piece of information from his hysterics over the situation.  
Of course it was only seconds before Howard and Angie once again collapsed into giggles this time Peggy couldn't quite keep herself from joining them.

At present the animated energy around Angie seemed to deflate a bit at Peggy’s slightly incredulous tone.

“I mean I know we can’t I just thought it sounded cute.” Peggy felt like an absolute heel in the wake of Angie’s dejected statement.

It was only very recently either one of them had managed to sidestep the limelight even semi-permanently. Such was the life of an American superhero and a legendary starlet. Their love had never wavered but the subterfuge had taken its toll on both of them over the years.

“Sweetheart, come here” Peggy drew Angie into a hug. The other woman sank into the embrace, Peggy rested her chin atop the smaller woman’s head. From that position Angie couldn’t see the gears turning in Peggy’s head.  
It was bloody well 2015 and besides she was Agent America who was going to stop her.

The next morning the front door banged open, carrying Angie’s shrieking voice “Margaret Elizabeth Carter what did you DO?!”

Peggy emerged from the kitchen putting on her best innocent face “Whatever do you mean darling?”

Angie only managed a bunch of sputtering noises and the flapping of several magazines and newspapers in her hand.

“I thought we talked about this, you are aware I am not actually capable of reading your mind yes?”

That at least seemed to stop the fish out of water impersonation. Angie threw the collection of reading material at Peggy’s head.

“You stupid, impulsive, wonderful, incredible —

Peggy cut her off with a kiss. “Are you terribly cross with me?

“Daft old bat” Angie finishes her earlier rambling before giving Peggy her response.

“Nah, ‘course not. We’ve paid our dues, English. But I did have to use some rusty espionage skills to ditch the paparazzi. So how’s about you make it up to me?”

She certainly did not have to ask twice, Peggy whisked Angie off the bedroom. The headlines lay scattered across the floor forgotten.

SECRET CARTINELLI ROMANCE SPANS THE DECADES!  
PANGIE OR CARTINELLI? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE LEGENDARY PAIR CALLED? VOTE NOW!  
HAS PEGGY 'CAPTAIN AMERICA' CARTER BEEN HIDING RELATIONSHIP WITH GAL PAL ANGELA MARTINELLI?  



End file.
